Talk:Gamma Legion
I just had a thought. These guys could have their own expanding codex. The Ultramarines are all about doing things by the book, and the Alpha Legion are all about thinking outside the box. They can have a codex that they constantly fill with new strategies and tactics that they make as they go along. Supahbadmarine 04:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) sounds like a good idea but ill have to be careful so it doesn't get to NFC. Primarch11 05:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you want some enemies? I can offer you two. Prophetic Forgiven would be keen on "cleansing" the chapter as they are all puritanical psychopaths. Their renegade brothers would be more than willing to attack them, the Prophets of Destiny. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The Prophetic Forgiven aren't intrested in purging the chapter. They are more intrested in cleansing them through torture, interrogation and penitence (basicly the trials which the Prophetic Forgiven had to endure). Only if a geneseed is actually tainted then they will want to purge a Chapter (ie. Sons of Lucifer). So the quote you put on the Space Marine Quotes page regarding the Prophets would need to be adjusted. Also, the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon would be largely unaware of the Prophetic Forgiven's intentions, as the Prophets operate behind the scene... The Prophets would also be fully aware of the origins of the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon's geneseed (Alpha Legion} as they have access to all records (even their own mysterious origins now...), so the only thing preventing them from bringing the chapter in is their other commitments, objectives and of course persuading the chapter to agree to being 'cleansed'. Also, I would like to say how impressed I am with this article. It's pretty cool. A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, i have to admit i was pretty impressed when i was done with it too. Primarch11 22:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I would like to enemys with this grand Chapter Primarch11. I think CalXD would be fine with this as The 4th War-legion is lead by a Former Alpha Legion Commander and houses multiple Alpha Legion Veteran Marines. Im sure the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon would be enemys as they wish to Destroy this Heritics and traitors. Imposter101 21:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just another enemy for the Shadows of the Gamma Dragons; The Crimson Marauders has elements of Alpha Legion Gene-Seed and the Gamma Dragons would probably want to destroy the traitors Hallen979 01:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadow of the Gamma Dragon huh? Intersting name. Keep up the good work! : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Can the shadow of the gamma dragons and the Shadow Lords be allies? My Shadow Lords are a successors of raven guard and night lords. I'm just thinking these chapters should form some sort of council of the 9 survivors. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You know, its been hinted that the alpha legion are secretly loyal to the emperor. Prehaps that fact can play some role? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Why the change in name? -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) i thought the name would be better like this. Primarch11 19:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as people blame me for starting the whole 'loyalists from the traitor legions' thing, I figured I'd take a look, and I really like this: it's well written, fairly believable, and the guys themselves are kinda likable. Just one thing: you write that very few people know about them (which is absolutely right, of course) but in the section about their trial, the way you write about people coming to their defense, it seems to imply that these other people heard about them, which would mean the word spread, which would make it very hard to keep them a secret; perhaps a short mention of how these people find out about the Gamma Legion would be in order. If you do that, let me offer this suggestion: considering the timeframe, it would make sense for the Ultramarines to have a representative at the trial, who could then surprisingly come to the defense of the Alpha Legionnaires.Jochannon (talk) 18:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) As per current canon policy this article is NCF due to being a Traitor Legion successor Chapter. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 08:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC)